Episode 5415 (1st October 2009)
Plot Charity is shocked to see Debbie and Cain at the back of the church and wonders how they knew about her wedding. Michael is stunned to discover that Charity knows Debbie and Cain, and Charity is equally surprised that Michael knows them too. Michael suggests they need to sort everything out before the wedding, but Charity tries to put it off until after the ceremony. Cain informs Charity that Michael has been having an affair so, Michael breaks the news to Charity the affair was with Debbie. He tries to get Cain to explain how he knows Charity, but Cain tells him that it's best he hears that from Charity. Debbie is furious that Charity was getting married without telling her but Charity is annoyed that Debbie slept with Michael knowing he was in a relationship. Debbie explains to Charity that Michael nearly didn't turn up for the wedding, although Charity's insists that she will not leave the church until she is Mrs Charity Conway. Michael confides in best man Ian about his affair with Debbie and how Cain was the one who beat him up. They wonder why Charity wants to talk to Debbie alone, as they would have stormed out the church. Debbie tells Charity that she knows nothing about her anymore and informs her that she has a granddaughter. Charity is shocked that Michael told Debbie about her pregnancy, so she tells Debbie that she knew that Michael was having an affair. Debbie shouts out 'Mum' to Charity, just as Charity opens the vestry door, revealing to shocked Michael that he has been sleeping with both a mother and a daughter. Charity explains to Michael how she got pregnant at thirteen and gave Debbie up for adoption, but they got back in contact about six years previously. She insists she still wants to go ahead with the wedding and Michael breaks the news to Debbie that him and Charity will still be getting married. Cain tells Michael about Charity's previous rich men, Chris Tate and Tom King, and how they are both dead. Michael cannot go through with the wedding when Debbie insists Charity has been faking her pregnancy. He's even more disgusted with Charity when Cain reveals her sordid past as a prostitute. Michael says his goodbyes to Noah. Charity tells Noah the she and Michael are not married and Cain wonders how Charity could turn her back on Debbie. Cain asks Charity how much money a man would need in the bank for her to be interested but she insists it is more than he will ever have and calls him a loser. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Noah Tate - Jack Downham Guest cast *Michael Conway - Jamie Belmam *Vicar - Tim Wallers *Ian Walmsley - Jarrod Cooke *Mr Conway - James Staddon *Mrs Conway - Victoria Wicks Locations *St. Clement's Church - Nave/altar, vestry and graveyard Notes *First appearance of Noah Tate since 1st March 2005 and first appearance of Jack Downham in the role. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,950,000 viewers (13th place). Memorable dialogue Charity Dingle: "I should have known, shouldn't I? Some people just aren't born to be happy." Cain Dingle: "And others just don't deserve it." Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes